Cameron Cole
Cameron Cole is a Red who possesses a Silver Ability due to a mutation. Biography Glass Sword Cameron Cole is a newblood found by the resistance when Jon, a seer, directs Mare Barrow to find her. She is a techie from the slums of New Town, unable to conscript before the new Measures. Kidnapped by the resistance before she can save her brother, Morrey, she is the first newblood to not be given a choice whether or not to join the Scarlet Guard. She finds Mare's willingness to sacrifice the child soldiers at the Choke to be hypocritical. She believes Mare is like the Silvers in that she prioritizes newbloods over Reds. Her ability manifests when she is attacked by Mare; she is scared by them and decides to stay with the Scarlet Guard, both to learn to control her powers and because she does not have much of a choice. Because she escaped Corros Prison and knows its layout, she is also forced to help break into Corros Prison to save Julian Jacos, Sara Skonos, and the other Silvers and Newbloods. She also can silence the guards with her abilities. Her first kill occurs during the Corros Prison attack. King's Cage Cameron is present at Corvium after the Guard captures the city. When she learns that a group of Silvers are holding Red soldiers from the Dagger Legion as captives, she immediately concocts a plan to break them free, because her brother is from the Dagger Legion. Together with Farley and another newblood, Cameron frees the group of Reds by causing a distraction. She kills two strongarm guards with her ability to do so. She finds and frees her brother, but when he learns that she's with the Scarlet Guard, he turns on her momentarily. At the Piedmont base, she and Morrey spend more time together. War Storm Cameron spends most of her time in Piedmont with her brother, but she eventually helps the Scarlet Guard free New Town and is reunited with her parents. Broken Throne It is revealed in Broken Throne that Kilorn and Cameron are pursuing a romantic relationship. However, at the time the novella Fire Light takes place, Cameron is in the Nortan States helping with reconstruction. She and Kilorn exchange letters, but both of them place their duties before each other. After the Dancing War, Cameron is elected as a blood speaker to represent newbloods in the Nortan States Government. Personality Described by Nanny as having "superhuman rudeness" and Mare as "disarmingly stern", Cameron is brutally honest and able to see through situations clearly. She was traumatized by her time as a worker in New Town and her imprisonment in Corros Prison. Though she is a Newblood and her ability is prized, she does not forget consider herself above Reds. She is fiercely loyal to her own family, and wants to improve the lot of Reds everywhere, especially in tech towns. Physical description Cameron has dark, coiled hair and skin described to be the "rich color of blackwood bark". In contrast to Mare, Cameron is tall and lean, with long and crooked fingers due to excessive work as a techie. She has tattoos on her neck and around her throat, with the identification numbers NT-ARSM-188907. She often wears her hair in braids. Relationships * Cameron cares deeply for her family and is loyal to them above all else, even the Scarlet Guard. * Her strongest bond is with her twin brother Morrey, and she is extremely protective of him. When he was conscripted, she made it her goal to get him back at all cost. * Cameron and Mare are often at odds, but they end up with a grudging respect for one another—and perhaps even a friendship. * Sara Skonos and Cameron have a good relationship, even though Cameron dislikes Julian Jacos, Sara's friend and future partner. Sara often let Cameron practice her ability with her. * She cares romantically for Kilorn Warren, but both of them put their duties before one another. After the Nortan Civil War, Kilorn goes to Montfort, while Cameron stays in the States to help with reconstruction. It is unknown whether they end up together or not. Trivia * Cameron was the first character other than Mare to have a point of view. References pl:Cameron Cole Category:Characters Category:Glass Sword characters Category:King's Cage characters Category:War Storm characters Category:Red Category:Newblood